La visión de sus sueños
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: Despierta, abre tus ojos y despeja el miedo a la oscuridad.


Nota:

Historia de Hellsing, no me pertenece.

Regalo de Amigo secreto, para La Mansión Hellsing.

La noche pintaba nostalgia cuando entré a mi habitación y lo encontré sentado al borde de la ventana.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Admiraba la luna -murmuró tranquilamente

-La vista es mejor desde el pasillo

El interpelado suspiró y se levantó, sin ruido se acercó a mi y se plantó, mirándome desde su altura

-¿Sucede algo?

-Tu piel luce radiante, incluso en la penumbra.

-¿Ah?

-¿Lo has reconsiderado?

Bajé la vista ante su escrutinio, reconsiderar, la propuesta que me hizo cuando regresó, después de 30 años; la posibilidad de estar juntos por la eternidad. Mi mente viajó a esa noche.

 _"-Integra -se relamió los labios cuando las gotas de sangre caían de mi dedo -yo..._ _-Has estado viajando sin alimento, adelante -noté tensión en la pequeña Seras -Puedes retirarte si gustas -a lo que asintió y se deslizó en silencio por la puerta. El esperó a que la joven draculina se fuera y se levantó, de su espacio en la esquina donde había caído después de mis disparos._ _-Me disculpo por la tardanza Integra_ _-He esperado tanto tiempo_ _El vampiro se levantó y me rodeó con los brazos, quedé estática ante el gesto, a lo que respondí con un empujón. Tomó mi mano y la besó mientras deslizó una mano en torno a mi cintura, inmovilizándome._ _-Por favor..._ _-Alucard ¿que carajos...? -colocó sus dientes sobre mi cuello._ _-Quieta._ _Temble ligeramente, podía sentir su aliento contra mi piel y un miedo abrumador me golpeo, haciendo que comenzara a temblar._ _-Al final ¿por qué no permitiste que Seras te mordiera?_ _Siguió un camino a lo largo de mi cuello con su aliento._ _-Acepta_ _-¿el qué?_ _-Morderte_ _-No -frunciendo el ceño suspiró ante mi negativa -quiero morir siendo humana._ _-¿Es una especie de venganza? ¿vas a dejarme, amo? -su voz resonó con un especie de vacío, haciendo eco hasta lo mas recóndito de mi mente -no quiero aceptarlo, piénsalo. Lo haré en cuanto lo pidas._ _-Cállate_ _-Pero..._ _-Quiero dormir_ _Quedamos en silencio unos minutos, al final bajó sus brazos y se acercó a la cama, donde quedó de pie mientras me recostaba. Ahí permaneció hasta que la inconsciencia me alcanzó."_

-Me iré a dormir, retírate

-Me quedaré a tu lado, esta noche.

Le miré, hastiada, incómoda. Ya no era una joven que él podía mover a su libre antojo, a mi edad, era todo mas complejo. Dejé que se acercara a mi cama y me recosté simulando cansancio, esperando a que se fuera, no lo hizo.

A los pocos minutos se sentó a la orilla y le oí suspirar.

-Integra

-¿Qué quieres?

-No lo hagas. No te vayas.

-¿Por qué? Quiero irme con mi propia esencia, quiero conservarme siendo humana.

-Entonces ¿me dejarás? ¿que hay de Seras?

-Vaya, no recuerdo tener dos hijos.

Todo quedó sumido en silencio, me mecía en torno al viento y una vieja rama que golpeaba quedamente mi ventana y mi subconsciente me indicaba que no debía dormir aún, algo se escapaba de mis dedos, cuando estos mismos dedos tropezaron con unos ajenos.

-¿Alucard?

-Aquí estoy amo

Entrelazando sus dedos con los míos comencé a dormitar y a medida que bajaba la guardia, lo notaba más cerca.

-No te acerques de más.

Me ignoró. Maldito.

Acercando su rostro a mi cabello aspiró de forma suave y silenciosa. Me envolvió en sus brazos y me permitió dormir de forma tranquila... Hasta las 2 a.m.

Cuando su maldita mirada picoteaba mi rostro. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me topé con su perfecto rostro marfileño mirándome.

-¿Qué diablos haces aún aquí?

-Tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿acaso eres un chiquillo?

-Tenía miedo -repitió -de que no volvieras a despertar.

Su respuesta me dejó muda por unos momentos. Todos los días, cada noche, tarde tras tarde lo sentía mirándome, creía que era sus jodidas ansias por que diera una respuesta, sin embargo, sus ojos mi miraban como los de un niño asustado al que se le acercaba la muerte.

-Estoy aquí, estoy viva

-No quiero verte, no quiero verte cuando mueras.

-¿Te irás?

-¿Tengo opción?

-No, no hay más.

Bajó la vista y volvió a mirarme con miedo y rabia.

-Siempre demandante. Jamás cambiaste tu forma tan testaruda.

Acarició mi cabello y acercó los labios a mi nariz, donde besó suavemente.

-Alucard

-¿si?

-También tengo miedo. Morir no es algo que pueda planearse, llega sola. Pero he vivido rodeada de ella toda mi vida, desde que mi padre murió y poco a poco mis subordinados fueron cayendo, Walter... Mi gente se fue de mi lado.

-Y aún así planeas irte, igual que todos ellos, no los encontrarás, a donde quiera que vayas al morir...

-Lo sé -mi voz se quebró y los brazos del vampiro me rodearon, sin invadirme demasiado.

-Te contaré una historia para dormir

-¿Pero qué...?

-La vida es un sin fin de emociones, no las recuerdo todas, quizás porque siempre me valí del odio y la batalla -hizo una pausa, en la cual asentí y él continuó -pero la vida del ser humano es maravillosa. Soy egoísta al negarme dejarte partir. Es la primera vez que me siento "vivo"

Noté que le fallaban las palabras, era la primera vez que me hablaba tan humanamente, quise patearlo por su debilidad. Dejé de escuchar su relato cuando me asaltó la pregunta ¿era más egoísta él por no querer que yo muera, o era más egoísta por quererme ir al perderlo casi todo? La verdadera razón para partir, detrás de la fachada de mi años era que me había quedado sin más, sin fuerza para seguir adelante a pesar de tener a mi dos sirvientes.

La organización se había levantado, como era de esperarse, la casa Hellsing seguía en pie y su base era un fantasma que vagaba dando órdenes pues era lo que se había enseñado desde niña. Trastabillando hasta alcanzar la cima donde me sentaba bajo toda la pila de cadáveres a gobernar. Trono vacío realmente.

Esa era la verdad. De haber tenido ambos ojos, los habría puesto en blanco ante mi estúpido discurso interno. Sintiendo miedo de mi propio espacio, pero ¿y Alucard? ¿él estaba en mi propia decadencia? No, a pesar de ser mi sirviente era tan vivo y tan vacío como mi propia existencia, ahora ¿qué me hacía distinto a él? La vida y la naturaleza era lo único.

-Veo que mi maravilloso cuento para dormir ha sido solo un escalón para desatar tus pensamientos

-No

-Esta bien, te dejaré descansar.

-No no, quédate aquí

-Es difícil

-¿El qué?

-Tenerte recostada a mi lado y no poderte tener como deseo

-Estás en mi cama

El vampiro rió quedamente

-Tienes razón. Integra ¿tienes miedo de tener un vampiro en tu habitación? Siendo ahora de cuerpo débil, sin armas

-No, no tengo miedo

-¿Tienes miedo de partir sola?

-Si

-Ya veo

El vampiro desapareció. Temblé. Más temblores, la oscuridad de mi habitación me estaba asfixiando. Me senté entre las sábanas y suspiré con dificultad. Tomando el crucifijo colgante de mi cuello recé por que esta oscuridad se disipara y la pena de mi pecho se fuera. Basta. No mas penumbra. Miedo. Olvido. Alucard sálvame.

-¿Siente miedo mi amo?

-Ah... -se escapó un jadeo de mi boca, seca trás el miedo y una mano tomó mi mejilla

-Estoy aquí. ¿has tenido una pesadilla?

-No, yo...

-Te has quedado dormida.

-¿Fue así?

El vampiro tomó mi mano, aflojando mis dedos que apretaban con fuerza el crucifijo y dieron suaves besos en torno a cada falange hasta hacerme soltar.

-La vida es efímera ¿no crees?

-Enciende la luz

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te lo estoy ordenando.

-Estás sudando

-Fue un mal sueño

-¿Te ayudo a dormir?

No comprendí su tono de voz hasta que sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello. Estática. Me abrazó el miedo a la muerte.

-Aléjate

-Te ayudaré a descansar, finalmente amo.

-Aléjate ahora mismo Alucard -mi voz destilaba los temblores en mi pecho.

Comencé a forcejar tratando de quitarlo, ¿como quitas de ti una sombra?

-¿Es está tu decisión? -apretó mis muñecas y sus colmillos rozaron mi punto carotideo. Expandió toda esa bruma que envolvía a sus víctimas. Iba a morir, en silencio, sin que nadie lo notara. Me asaltaron las lágrimas.

-No quiero morir -solté entre un sollozo y otro.

-Como ordene mi amo.

La oscuridad me tragó de un solo mordizco.

Abrí los ojos cuando la mañana trajo consigo el trino de un pajarillo. Estaba todo en silencio, podía escuchar incluso el goteo de rocío que caía del árbol tras mi ventana. Cubrí mi ojo izquierdo recordando lo sucedido y aún así vi la figura plantada frente a mi. Con su gabardina roja, mirándome apaciblemente. Solo pude parpadear mientras miraba a detalle la pulcritud de su piel.

-Buenos días Integra. La mañana pinta bien para la eternidad.

Bueno, quise dejar este final abierto, para que se interprete a voluntad. Es la segunda vez que escribo romance interpretado por Integra, si, en termino "romance" jeje... Hace mucho que no vengo por aquí, años rerealmente así que espero que esto haya sido de tu agrado. Sin más, feliz navidad


End file.
